The Oldest Tracy
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Jeff Tracy finally gets his daughter and it turns out she is his oldest too. Older twin sister to Scott Tracy, Carmina "Mina" Lisette Tracy, is Jeff Tracy's pride and joy, but that did not stop him from trying to get another daughter, but he still ends up with four more sons. Carmina is brilliant and bold, and being the oldest doesn't mean she doesn't deal wil the "Motherhens."
1. Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm

**The Oldest Tracy**

Thunderbirds FanFiction

 **Characters** : OC, Scott, Alan, John

 **Summary** : Jeff Tracy finally gets his daughter and it turns out she is his oldest too. Older twin sister to Scott Tracy, Carmina "Mina" Lisette Tracy, is Jeff Tracy's pride and joy, but that did not stop him from trying to get another daughter, but he still ends up with four more sons. Carmina is brilliant and bold, but does being the oldest mean you do not have to deal with the "Motherhens" that are the Tracy Brothers? Find out.

 **A.N** : Most of the story will be written in 1st person as Carmina, but other parts might be 3rd person and sticking to a certain character. Just look before. Thank you.

Also I have only watched the movie and some of the characters backgrounds might be different then what you have watched or read before. I hope they still make sense. Thank you. I changed wording from the movie to fit my perspective on the Thunderbirds. Which I have also seen through other FanFiction authors.

P.S. You already know this but I do not own the Thunderbirds, just my own character.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** : The Calm before the Storm

 _(1st Person - Carmina)_

Being Jeff Tracy's only daughter has it's good times, it's annoying times, and it is just plain weird some times. Today would be one of those weird ones. With five younger brothers, my life is not the easiest. I want to look after them like older siblings do, but them being boys and not just any boys, Tracy boys, they just will not let me.

That being said, my second youngest brother, Gordon, decided to prank my twin brother, Scott. It did not work out in Gordon's favor. The prank failed and Gordon ended up in the pool, but not on his own will. It was a good chuckle to watch though. So I just continued to sit on the patio chairs watching my younger brothers, but then I remembered the new book John recommended me so I tried to read again. I had gone outside since the weather on Tracy Island was being especially nice today and I wanted to breath it in and of course, while reading a good book. I may be twins with the dark haired ex-pilot, but I am more like the star-gazing platinum blonde younger brother, John. That does not mean that Scott and I do not get along. We have our differences, but when it comes down to the end, we figure out the difference and come to turns. He usually looses since he knows my idea is more intuitive. He is the logical person surprisingly and I am the gut-feeling go getter. Kind of like my youngest brother Alan. Him and I were very similar and that is what makes me afraid. In recent years, everyone but John was not seeing the real Alan. He was failing his classes because they were too easy and he could not focus and the only reason he blew up the lab was because one of his past bullies tripped Alan into combining the wrong chemicals. Which is why he immediately told everyone to leave the lab. Without his quick intuition, people could have gotten seriously hurt. However, only John and I can see that. Not even my father listens clearly to Alan's side. It hurts me and I can see it in Alan's eyes every time he returns home. I just hope something will change.

After reading the same page four times in the past five minutes, I decided to go back inside. Plus the boys were being too loud again. I decided to go check up on my father. He should have been talking with John up on Thunderbird 5. I walked into his office to find him chatting with

John. My father saw me and spoke, "Carmina, what brings you here?"

"The others were being too loud once again and I couldn't finish my book. I probably read the same page over twenty times."

John laughed up, "And that is why I like it up here. I can get some good reading in. So, did another one of Gordon's pranks fail?"

I laughed, "Yup. I wish Gordon would learn not to prank Scott. He doesn't go near me, but I think he learned his lesson when we were younger." We all laughed at the memories of the time Gordon decided it was a good idea to put all the alarm clocks in my room, on my bed, and set them to five in the morning. All of my family members know I am not a morning person, so when those alarms went off I just knew who it had been. I got payback as well. Let's just say, twelve-year-old Gordon was not happy. It even made him hate Marshmallow Fluff on anything he ate. Yes, those were the good times.

Then my father asked me, "John said that there were some repairs that he needed help with. Do you want to go up and join him for a couple days or so? His rotation is almost up and you are scheduled right after him."

I smiled, "Any way to get away from Tracy Island and do something is my kind of plan."

My father and brother smiled. They knew that I gave up the government positions that were offered to me after graduating from University. Turns out I am a super polyglot, which means I can learn many languages and become fluent in them faster than the average person. Which works in favor for International Rescue since we deal with "International" problems and need translators who can help make the rescues go smoother. I usually do not go on the rescues unless it is a major disaster since I have the same condition my mother had, but a worse version of it. I get the terrible migraines and it causes problems in my lungs and sometimes my heart. It just depends on how serious the attack is. It also does not help that I now spend most of my time in space. This make my immune system even worse, but it does not mean I can not help International Rescue. My middle brother Virgil, the youngest doctor I know, and my father's scientist, doctor, and friend of the family, Brains, helped figure out a way for me to still be safe. It's nice, but it also means I get "motherhened" by my younger siblings.

To interrupt my rambling thoughts, my father started talking to me again, "Good. Scott is going to bring you up as soon as your ready. Then when he returns we have a couple hours or so until someone has to go pick up Alan and Fermat from school."

"Darn it. I completely forgot Alan was already coming home. I thought it was another week. I must have marked it wrong in my calendar. I wanted to spend this break with him. I rarely get to see him since he always comes home when I have my rotation on five."

John spoke from the video chat, "You don't have to come earlier than planned, you know that Mina, right?"

"I do realize that John, but that is fine. Maybe this spring break Alan can try doing more International Rescue work and join me on 'Five'," I looked at my father at the end of that. Alan was already fourteen and just because he is the youngest, does not mean that he should be left out of the "Family Business."

However my father does not reason with us and "us" I mean John and I. Like I rambled before others believe Alan is too childish and does not know how to learn. The problem is that they only see half of Alan. John and I are the ones who video chat with him the most and he tells us how he is trying to get better in school, but he feels the work is too easy and does not want to pay attention. John and I both know that feeling. Alan is just like me, like John, and especially like our mother. We have her smarts, intuition, and her migraines. Surprisingly we also have the blonde hair and blue eyes. Only mine are like Scott's, ocean blue rather than baby blue. Which is one of reasons our father has trouble putting Alan in rescues. He does not want to put his "baby" in danger. Alan is most like our mother and with the five year age gap between him and Gordon, it makes our father worry even more. It makes myself and Scott worry as well since we pretty much raised him when our father almost worked himself to death, but I see the other sides of Alan. Scott does not.

Well there I go on a ramble again and my father interrupted my thoughts once again, "No, after what happened at his last school, who knows what has happened at this school."

I did not miss the look of disappointment in my father's eyes. If only he listened to Alan's words and not the reports from the school.

"But Father, Alan is smart and if you just talk to him more, maybe there wouldn't be so much conflict between the two of you."

He gave me a stern look, "I understand that Carmina, but Alan does not want to listen to the truth," my father replied.

I mumbled under my breath, "He's not the only one."

"What was that?" Maybe my father's hearing is not fading away.

"Nothing Father, I am going to go get ready. I will see you soon John and Father can you let Scott know I will meet him in 'Three's' hanger?" I stated quickly and left before my father or brother could say anything more.

I did hear the slight chuckle from the both of them.

* * *

 _Time Skip — Scott has already taken Carmina to Thunderbird Five —_

* * *

 _(1st Person - Carmina)_

I helped John finish most of the simple repairs, mainly the one's he could not figure out. He played some music in the background as well. It was so comforting to be in Space. No noisy brothers or constant fights from brothers. Just peace and quiet for most of the time. I finished the last repair and told John to go rest.

It was maybe an hour later when I manning the desk when I heard the distress call go off. The call was coming from Russia, I immediately answered in Russian, "This is International Rescue, how may we assist you?"

A rough Russian voice answered, "One of my oil rigs caught fire... we can not control... the fire... please help..." The call was going in and out. I immediately tracked the location and hit the klaxon to alert the the others on Tracy Island.

I replied to the man in Russian, "I have your location, we will soon be there to help."

"...please hurry..." The connection was lost or was interfered with weather. Something was not right.

I was notified of the activation of Mission Control on the island and was met with Brains on video chat, "What is the sit... .. problem?"

"Major oil rig in Russia. I have already sent the coordinates to Thunderbird One and Two," I replied.

Brains nodded and repeated the message to my brothers and father who replied the Thunderbird motto, "FAB."

I started to look into more information on the area. In the background of Thunderbird Five I could hear John waking up and rushing out to the other chair. "Easy there John. It's a major oil rig in Russia. Thunderbirds One and Two are already on their way."

"FAB," he replied. "What's the status of the rig?"

"The owner of the rig said a fire started and that they can not control it. I looked at one of the international news station networks and the rig is almost under total collapse. The connections are not working well today. It might have to deal with the weather," I informed the blond astronaut. He nodded in my direction and reviewed the situation.

A message came from Russia again, the owner frantically called out in Russian, "There are six men still... trapped!" The connection was going in and out. I tried to respond but the connection was lost. I hit the panel out of frustration. What was going on here?

I looked at John and I knew his face said the same thing as my strike to the panel. The Thunderbirds needed to get their fast. With these back connections, we did not have a clear picture on the situation. John contacted our brothers and father, "Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two, What is your arrive time? The scanners are not working because of the storm and we cannot locate the workers."

Virgil responded from Thunderbird Two, "Thunderbird Five this is Operative Four, Almost fifteen minutes out and Operative Two is the same. Thunderbird One may be fast, but he left later than us. He was working on one of the inspections and needed to finish." I cursed in my hear. Scott was usually first on the scene.

I checked the weather situation of the emergency location and it was heavily down pouring with strong storms. That was going to be a problem. I tried to bring the transmission from Russia back and after a couple of tries, I successfully got the connection back and spoke in Russian, "Sir... Sir.. Can you hear me?" I got a gruff but frantic reply, "We have confirmed that Thunderbird One and Two are almost at your destination. We apologize for the communication failures."

The owner thanked me and seemed to have calmed down.

Trying to figure out the communication problem I contacted Brains at Mission Control, "Thunderbird Five to Mission Control, our communications is not working correctly and neither are the visuals. Do know the cause?"

A flustered Brains came on video chat, "Not yet est..esta...confirmed. The island is also have pr..prob...difficulties."

I nodded to him, "Okay, thank you and we will keep you informed. We might be able to get the rigs schematics. It might help us."

"FAB," Brains responded. During missions where I am not at Mission Control, Brains takes over, but most of the control happens on Five. Brains is a good strategist, but in the family and friends, I have become the strongest. Which is why I like being on Five. It's systems are better equipped than Mission Control. Except for this mission. It is also the reason John is on the side and I have taken over command. John is one of the best to fix and maintain Five, while I can utilized it features the most.

John pulled up the news network again to check how the situation was on the ground, the corespondent was notifying the public of the situation, "... An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just a few minutes ago. They should be here any moment now... And here they are!"

"Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Two, please tell me you have located the trapped workers? Our scanners are still not working correctly," John asked. This situation was different for us, normally we could figure out where the people who needed rescuing were but the scanners were not working correctly. This could mean that something in our systems was outdated or something bigger was interfering with the communications. Luckily John and I were able to get the schematics of the rig. Everything was too close in proximity making the cost of the rig cheaper, but making safety hazards higher. No wonder the rig was going up in smokes faster than it should.

"Affirmative Thunderbird Five, the scanners are working and Thunderbird One has received the coordinates, we just need Operative Two's visual confirmation," Gordon replied.

"Thunderbird Two this is Thunderbird One, I have visual south column. They're trapped on an inspection platform," Operative Two or Scott replied. Our Operative numbers were from oldest to youngest with our father being Commander. Since I was a few minutes older than Scott, I was Operative One, but when our is not on the scene, Scott is Field Commander. If Scott and I are both on the scene, depended on the situation our father tells us who is Field Commander. I know up to seven languages, so having me on the scene helps, but also being in Thunderbird Five helps since I can communicate the fastest with the people in danger.

Now getting back to the scene, our father responds, "FAB, we'll take it from here."

Finally visuals came up on Thunderbird Five screen's from both One and Two. The scene was chaotic. Constant blasts from the oil rig putting the Thunderbird's and the workers in danger. I was able establish a constant contact with One and Two. Our father's voice rang out, "Operative Two, get out of there! That tower is coming down."

"Got it!" From the visuals you can see Scott trying to maneuver out of the tower's blast. Thunderbird One is hit slightly and thrown near the water.

"Thunderbird One, any damage?"

"Negative Commander," Scott moved One back into position over the rig, but their position was in good view.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, the approach angle is no good. I'm gonna have to swing her around. Commander to Thunderbird Five, can you check the approach angle," my father asked us.

John and I looked over the rigs location and the schematics again. During this time Scott responded to our father piloting Thunderbird Two, "Watch for the wind shear Thunderbird Two."

Our father chuckled, "You know I was watching for wind shear when you were still wearing diapers."

I held my laugh and John and I confirmed our father's new location point, I contacted him, "Thunderbird Five to Commander, we have sent you the confirmed coordinates of your knew approach angle. The rig's schematics are the worst. Everything is too adjacent to each other causing more of a explosive impact. I have sent Operative Four the schematics for a closer look."

"FAB," my father responded and John and my attention were brought back to the visuals of the rig. More explosions were activating and getting closer to One and Two. Soon a large blast exploded on top of Two. "Woah, hold on!"

Static came though the communications again and John and I waited for another response which was soon filled with Scott joking again, "Who needs diapers now?"

Our father chuckled and so did Virgil. That confirmed they were fine. Our father called out, "Commander to Operative Five, are you full gear in rescue platform position?"

The copper head responded, "Confirmed, ready to drop." A few seconds later he joked, "Open them up! Here we go. Rescue platform's on it's way."

"Operative Five, how's it going?"

"It's looking good, Commander." The platform was lowered near the workers. "Okay, I've got a visual. Hold it there." The platform stoped moving and Gordon worked on the target restraints. "Targets locked. Firing rescue lines." He turned on his speaker com in the helmet, "Come on guys, hook them up! We gotta get you out of here." Gordon contacted our father, "Operative Five to Commander, we are ready, all workers are secure."

My father replied, "Alright, let's haul them out of there." Then started to reverse the thrust of Thunderbird Two. "Okay, let's bring them home." The visual shows the platform moving up with the workers attacked to safety lines.

Everything was working smoothly, until One and Two's warning signals went of. I checked the signal confirmations and it showed stronger heat fluctuations on the rig near the workers location. "Thunderbird Five to Operative Four, signals read stronger heat fluctuations, be warned of more explosion."

"FAB, Thunderbird Five. Checking safely measures." Virgil responded while our father continued to pilot Thunderbird Two. Normally, Thunderbird two was controlled by Virgil since it was his bird, but when the Commander is out, he takes control of the piloting. Scott and our father are the best pilots, with me tying second with Virgil as of now.

The wind and the smaller explosions caused the rescue wires to move around a lot and the workers collided with each other many time. My father turned his speaker-link on, "Whoa, sorry, boys. Hold on tight, here we go!" He changed his link to Gordon, "How you doing there Operative Five?"

"Never better Commander!" Gordon spoke to the workers, "Almost there boys!" The visual shows Gordon successfully getting the men into Thunderbird Two's hatch.

My father spoke to Gordon, "Nice work. Help those men to the medical wing. Operative Four is already there in position. If the men need more help, contact him."

"FAB," Gordon responded.

I looked at the situation of the rig. Things were becoming worse and we needed to fix the problem immediately, "Thunderbird Five to Commander please confirm the start of knockdown procedure. The rig can not take any more explosions, if more are erupt, it could cause a major oil spill."

"Confirmed Thunderbird Five. Commander to Thunderbird One, commence knockdown procedure."

Scott responded, "FAB, Commander." He worked the systems of Thunderbird One, "Lining up target... Fire."

The specially made coolant missile, that would take the oxygen from the area it impacts, hit the rig with perfection. My father congratulated Scott, "Bulls-eye. Outstanding shot." This made us all laugh as Scott rejoiced with excitement. "All right boys. Let's take these babies home." They started on their journey when my father contacted us, "Commander to Thunderbird Five, can you locate the nearest Hospital and inform them of our arrival?"

During the knockout phase, I already started to searching for the nearest Hospital and already made contact with them. Virgil, being the fastest medic and doctor, had already sent me his diagnosis on the workers and I was able to relay that to the Hospital. During this time I also had John look up the local times of America New England time and realized it was getting close to Alan's pickup time. My father and the others would not have time to make it so he contacted Lady Penelope who was currently in Washington D.C. at a conference. She would have enough time to make it. Parker had gotten back to us and confirmed picking up Alan and Fermat. I relayed information to my father, "Thunderbird Five to Commander, coordinates are already set in new flight plan for Two and One. Hospital has been informed and been given diagnostics on injured workers."

"Coordinates confirmed. Excellent work as always Operative One. I wouldn't have expecting anything less. Thunderbirds Two and One starting new flight plan. Should return at island time 1500 hours."

I smiled at my father's words and contacted Scott, "Thunderbird Five to Operative Two, confirm new flight plan and correct coordinates."

"Flight plan and coordinates are confirmed."

"Good work out there Operative Two."

"Same to you and Operative Three."

John laughed and responded, "It's not like I did much this mission."

I chuckled, "Well you made finding the information faster then when I am alone. So you did help out... Just a little though."

That made anyone on the com-link's laugh.

I put a Operative wide-link on, "Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird One and Two, central link is active and operation level has changed from Red to Yellow. Please be remember civilians on board and remember protocol. Thunderbird Five will commence stand-by mode. Link will be severed after confirmation of Operatives. Last notification, Lady P has confirmed pickup of young members. Time of arrival is island time 1500 hours."

They all responded, "FAB."

Thunderbirds One and Two started their new flight plan while Thunderbird Five's systems changed to Level Yellow. John and I started to log the information from today's mission. I made sure the company that owned the oil rig will be informed of the damages and would be put under supervision. That oil rig may look like it was sanctioned, but the danger those men were put in was too high. Along with the possible outcome of an oil spill.

I told John to check the status of the Thunderbirds and see if any major damage was taken. The birds might need some new paint jobs, but that was not too bad. I looked over at John as I finished the report to the Oil Rig Union and the Russian translation, which might be needed. I could see John's shoulders start to relax more, but then I remembered something "John has Lady Penelope confirmed pickup of Alan and Fermat?"

He check the logs, "Confirmation is clear. They were picked up by FAB 1 at New England time 1200 hours. Location shows they are on time."

"Good, thank you for contacting Lady Penelope. I didn't want Alan and Fermat to think we forgot about them."

He laughed, "Who knows, they were probably watching from the news cast. The timing could have easily allowed him to watch the rescue."

"You are probably right. Alan always did like watching the rescues. Can you please make sure the reports and correct? I want to take a shower and rest a little. I'm feeling a little light headed," I stood too fast from my position and the low gravity on the station caused me to fly to the ceiling. I forgot to turn on my gravity boots and my light headed state made me forget where I was. Thunderbird Five's system has limited gravity mode when fixing repairs we turn it on to higher setting but it takes power out of the system, so it isn't used often. Since the quarters also have that system in place and that rules all the time. Station wide would put too much of a stress on the system. Plus it has a more likely chance to cause accidents. So during times of low gravity which can cause our body's to move or bottles and tools, we use specially made boots. John and I worked together to create boots that would allow movement on the station without having to activate the gravity system.

John quickly came to my side and stopped me from hitting the ceiling, "Woah, easy there. Are you ok Mina?"

I smiled at the nickname, "Yeah, just tired. I'm fine, but please keep watch and do the final checks. Plus watch out for any natural disasters that might occur. That storm wasn't normal and...," He cut me off.

"I understand Mina and I will get the checks done. You just rest up. If you overwork yourself again you are going to end up with a migraine and that might start and attack. Just rest. I'm fine and can handle myself."

"Sorry, I'll get going now. If Dad contacts us please wake me up. Plus I want to try to video chat with Alan." I apologized and John nodded in agreement while I moved toward the quarters. I entered the quarters and shed my Thunderbirds uniform. The white and purple flight suit fit like a glove, but I needed to breathe. I put into the automatic washer and dryer so it would be clean when I finished my shower. On Five, operatives were required to wear flight suits at all times in case something went wrong and we had to evacuate fast. I did not mind and neither did John. We spent most of our time up here so the flight suits became like a second skin to us. Plus they were comfortable.

As I finished my shower, I turned the sonic dryer on. I was not having wet, long, floating around. Sometimes I wonder why I keep my hair to down my back, but then I remembered of the years in high school and I short hair. Even though it is platinum blonde, people kept calling me Scott. That made me stop with the short hair for good. My hair finished drying and I braided it down my back. It was straight with some curls here and there, unlike my mother's or Alan's hair. Alan always had cute curls that he hated so much. It's why he reminds us so much of our mother and why our father is so protective of him.

I got into my bunk and fell asleep wondering what could make this Spring Break any different then the last?

* * *

Well what do you think? Any good then the other one's? Let me know in the comments and follow the story if you want! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Impact

The Oldest Tracy

 **Thunderbirds FanFiction**

 **Characters** : OC, Scott, Alan, John

 **Summar** y: Jeff Tracy finally gets his daughter and it turns out she is his oldest too. Older twin sister to Scott Tracy, Carmina "Mina" Lisette Tracy, is Jeff Tracy's pride and joy, but that did not stop him from trying to get another daughter, but he still ends up with four more sons. Carmina is brilliant and bold, but does being the oldest mean you do not have to deal with the "Motherhens" that are the Tracy Brothers? Find out.

 **A.N** : Most of the story will be written in 1st person as Carmina, but other parts might be 3rd person and sticking to a certain character. Just look before. Thank you.

Also I have only watched the movie and some of the characters backgrounds might be different then what you have watched or read before. I hope they still make sense. Thank you. I changed wording from the movie to fit my perspective on the Thunderbirds. Which I have also seen through other FanFiction authors.

 **P.S**. You already know this but I do not own the Thunderbirds, just my own character.

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : Impact

* * *

 _(1st Person - Carmina)_

I awoke to John chatting in the control room. Normally I was a heavy sleeper, more so than Virgil, who hated to be woken up, but something in my gut feeling told me to wake up. I fixed my hair since even though putting it in a braid when I sleep still will not help waking up to a bird's nest. It is times like this that I am fine with not having curly hair.

From the video chat, I could tell it was Scott. So much for John waking me up when someone from the island called. I decided to sneak up behind him for not waking me up. He did not notice but I was given away by my twin's smile. "You know Scooter older siblings are supposed to spook younger ones when it is needed. You of all should know that."

He gave me a look because of the nickname and John chuckled, "Yes, I do realize that Carmina. John told me you were not feeling well after we disconnected so when he went to go wake you, I told him to stay. I hope you are feeling better. If not, you can..."

I knew where he was heading, "Stop right there, I am perfectly fine. No signs of headache or chest pain. It was just slight exhaustion. You don't need to be a mother-hen"

Scott put his hands up, "Okay, okay. I will agree with you this time."

I gave him a face and sat down next to John, "So how did the mission finish?"

"Everything when smooth sailing. The Hospital wanted to thank you for transferring the information. It made the situation easier to handle. When we returned home we were able to meet up with FAB 1. You should have seen Alan's and Fermat's faces." He laughed at the memories, "Plus after the inspection checks John gave us, it made finishing up faster. I like it more when you guys are both up there."

John butted in, "I like it for the repairs but other than that, you can keep her."

Scott and I looked at the stargazing blond. The normally quiet, soft spoken brother added his one line joke and this time it worked. The two of us burst out laughing and John join in.

After our laughs broke down when alarms from the island came through on the screens. What was going on? John and I quickly checked the systems and noticed Thunderbird One's engine system breach was blaring off. I got to the shutdown systems and tried to manually stop it from Five since all of the Bird's had manually shutdown systems from Five, but it stopped before I could do anything. John and I looked at each other. Scott asked the question, "What just happened?"

I checked the logs, "The manual shutdown orders were given from Dad's office. That is not a good sign."

"Who do you think got into the Thunderbird One and knew the codes?" John asked. The question was toward both Scott and myself since we mainly work on Thunderbird One.

"There is really one person who can learn those codes without us knowing and he just got home," I responded.

I looked at Scott and his face looked pissed, "Alan... I am going to get that sprout."

I understood his anger but Alan did not need the wrath of Scott, "Scott don't try to do anything. You already know that Dad is going to eat him out and he doesn't need it from you. Yes he did something stupid and we all know you have had your share in the past. Let Dad be Dad and have him handle the situation. Alan needs you as a brother not another parent." I did put that into some harsh words, but Scott needed to get his act together as well. In a calmer tone, "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"No stop Carmina, I understand. I wasn't thinking straight and forgot myself. Thank you. I'll leave you guys. It's getting late here and I would like to try to get some sleep. You guys should try to get some. Especially you Carmina. You still look tired," A defeated younger twin replied.

"Thanks Scott, but I want to get some of the major repairs done with John while we can. Plus we can keep a track on natural disasters. Good night."

"Night. Keep an eye on here Johnny," Scott replied.

John laughed, "FAB."

The message ended and John and I decided to call our father first to see how he was doing. Hopefully he was finished chewing out Alan. Our father's tired voice came through the video chat, "Hey John, Carmina, just about to turn it. What can I do for you?" The communication was causal since the station and island had been put back into operation level Green.

"Well we could sure use a pizza. Know any place that delivers?" John laughed. I just shook my head.

It brought a smile to our father's' face, "Thirty minutes or it's free, right?" We all laughed. My father looked at me, "You alright Carmina? You look tired."

"I'm fine Dad. I already rested a bit. I was feeling light-headed. However, I am perfectly fine now. No headaches or chest pains. Just fine." I assured him.

He looked at John and my brother just smiled. "Do you guys have anything on your minds?"

John answered, "Well, we've got a forest fire in Vladivostok, and a typhoon that is heading for Singapore. We were informed about the manual shutdown of Thunderbird One."

Our father shook his head, "Alan and Fermat were inside Thunderbird One and started up the Bird without the anti-detection systems running. I just finished our conversation."

"Conversation Dad? I am pretty sure John and I saw a small storm brewing above Tracy Island," I responded.

"Teenagers...," A sigh left our father's mouth.

I continued, "Well, we've all been there."

John added, "Plus Dad, you've done a great job since Mom died."

Our father thanked us, "Alright, I'm going to turn it, but the two of you, keep an eye on that typhoon for us and I'll call Vladivostok and see if they need any help with that fire. If so, you will here the alarms. Thank you, the both of you."

We responded, "FAB, Dad."

"Sleep tight Dad," I added as we ended the transmission and turned the radar on. I spoke to John, "Alright, I am going to turn on the central gravity system so we can fix the repairs in the control room. I think the largest problem are those heavy panels. Even space they are a pain."

The fellow platinum blond nodded in response and we started our work. I turned on the central gravity system and I could feel the weight on my body. I left my chair to grab the right supplies. John as well grabbed some tools from one of the compartments. Then we started our work.

* * *

Hours had passed and most of the work had been finished. There had been no alarms and it was just peace a quiet. John and I were the one's in the family who liked it quite. We got more work done. It was a good thing John had requested my help. John is good a fixing repairs from his time with NASA, but a lot of the systems, once fixed, needed new codes so that everything worked together. The only people that could successfully analyze the programs or recreate them is myself and Brains. Probably Fermat as well when he gets older. I sometimes feel that Fermat might become a even better scientist than his father.

I moved from my position on the ground and stretched out. John was near one of the panels, trying to figure out where the repairs were needed. I looked at the control screen and noticed that the typhoon was heading too close to Singapore. That's not good. As I was about to alert the island, Red Alert alarms raged from Thunderbird Five. The system intercoms screamed, "Warning. Impact imminent." The range was at seventy percent.

I acted fast, "Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island, Mayday! I repeat, mayday!" I hit the alarm for the island and the impact range changed to eighty percent. I looked to John and remembered the repairs we were working on. The panels were not safe. My older sibling instincts kicked in and I ran over to John. The station was still in central gravity.

The intercoms screamed at ninety percent impact.

I impacted with John and I tried to use my body to try to shield him as the blast hit the hull of Thunderbird Five. John and I were thrown at the panel and his head and left arm connected the wall. He passed out. I did not cover him enough. My entire right was thrown against the wall, slightly crushing my right leg. I could feel blood dripping down it, but that did not matter to me. John was still passed out and I painfully moved to check on his vitals. I learned bits of medical knowledge so Virgil would not be the only one. His pulse was there but his head was bleeding plus his left arm was bent in the wrong direction. I hit the ground out of frustration.

I had to do something. The station control was in pieces and parts of the control room were on fire. What could have done this for this much damage? I needed to find the med kit for John. However, soon the closest system pad was going off saying Thunderbird Three was launching from the island. Good, my dad and the others would be here. Slightly forgetting the situation, I could not here the panel near John failing to keep upright. A bolt came loose and it turned my attention to John. In a matter of seconds I covered my body over John to stop the panel since there was no time to grab John or try something else. The panel came crashing down on to my back, mainly the right side and something punctured my rib cage area. The weight of the panel was completely on my back, but I was holding it up. The adrenaline kept me awake and focused on John.

I could here the computers going off and my father's voice was coming through the com-link. "Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, do you copy? Thunderbird Five, do you copy? John! Carmina!"

I did not have enough strength to move the panel. They just needed to get here fast. I looked and John and still he was passed out. There was not too much blood around his head, so I knew the wound was not deep. I just hope my father and the others would get here soon, I did not know how long I could hold this.

* * *

 _(3rd Person - Inside Thunderbird Three)_

Jeff Tracy and three of his sons were almost at Thunderbird Five's location. Jeff tried to reach Thunderbird Five since no communications had gone out since the mayday, "Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, do you copy? Thunderbird Five, do you copy? John! Carmina!"

No response.

Scott tried to contact Mission Control on the island to get a reading on Thunderbird Five's status, "Thunderbird Three to Mission Control, do you copy?" He tried again and there was no response. "Dad, no response from Mission Control. I am only receiving static."

All the men slightly cursed.

As Thunderbird Three approached Thunderbird Five, the Tracy men could see the damage to the hull and just hoped their family were alright. The family was more than slightly distraught and used no code names since it was an emergency with their own. Jeff ordered his son, "Gordon, prepare for immediate docking."

The copper head replied, "You got it, Dad." As the shuttle reached near the docking, "Reverse main thrusters on my mark. Three, two, one."

"Easy, watch the roll," Jeff added.

Analyzing the situation Virgil informed, "Roll index angle minus two degrees."

The computer on the shuttle started to initiate the docking sequence. The shuttle attached onto Thunderbird Five's docking bay and it locked in place allowing the Tracy's to leave their seats.

"We're locked on," Gordon confirmed.

Jeff and his sons moved toward the docking bay of Five to enter the tunnel hatch. The Commander ordered his sons to grab emergency packs and helmets in case of breach. The airlock pressure equalized signifying their still was air on board. The men entered the station.

* * *

( _1st Person - Carmina_ )

I could feel the sweat dripping down my body and my arms and legs wanted to give out, plus the intense pain from my back and leg was not helping. I looked and John, who was still unconscious and I just knew I had to keep this panel off him.

The system indicated Thunderbird Three had successfully locked with the airlock pressure and the door opened. I could hear foot steps, but with my angle I could not see my family. I could hear my father calling out orders to take out the fires. I then heard my twin call out, "Carmina, John, where are you? Dad I don't see them."

With what strength I could muster, I breathlessly called out, "Scotty! Scotty! We're both... over here! The.. panel!"

My voice echoed through the station and I could hear footsteps getting closer to me. I saw the blue outlined uniform and my twin cursed under his breath. Scott tried to move into my view, "Carmina, we're going to get you and John out of there." Move back out my sight and called to the others, "They are over here!" He moved back to me trying to move the panel.

"No!...First... get John. He's been... unconscious... since the blast... impact and his head... is... bleeding," I forced out. The panel was making it hard to breathe. My arms and body were shaking but my face told him otherwise. I added, "... his left...arm...be..be..careful." Scott closed his eyes and nodded.

I could see the other's feet surrounding the area and soon John was taken out from underneath me. I could feel my strength completely going away, but luckily Scott and probably Gordon, caught the panel and I could see the black detailed glove of my father. I grabbed his arm and he pulled me out. Scott and Gordon dropped the panel, I instantly fell back in pain into whoever was closest. Strong arms grabbed me and immediately knew it was Scott. He carefully carried me over to a location that was not on fire and sat down. He laid my head on his legs. Without telling him, he just knew my back was one of the main sources of pain. I had no strength. I was breathing heavily and all I could feel was pain, but I had to thank them. "Am I.. am I glad... to see you guys," I breathlessly told them.

My father came up to me, "Carmina, sweetie, where are you injured?" He grabbed my face slightly.

Through the pain I spoke, "Right... right side... back.. ri..ribs...righ..righ..leg.." I could not speak anymore. Any breath I took hurt and my chest was starting to ache. Which is a sign of the beginning of my attacks. Something I do not need right now.

"Gordon, go to check the status, I want to know what is happening," My father ordered and Gordon left from my vision. My father added, "Virgil, were you able to wake John?"

"No Dad, but his breathing is fine and I patched the wound. I doesn't look too bad. What about Carmina?"

"She needs you now," my father yelled and Virgil came over to me. "Virgil, her breathing is out of control and she said her right side, back, right leg, and ribs. Probably right side ribs since she can't speak properly."

The medic of the family slightly cursed surprisingly my father ignored it. My father left and walked in Gordon and John's direction. Virgil looked at me, "Carmina, I'm going to give you oxygen. If you need to talk I will ask yes or no questions like we used to do. Just squeeze Scott's hand. Remember yes is one and no is two."

Scott took my right hand gently and I squeezed it once. Scott nodded to Virgil. Virgil placed the oxygen mask over my mouth and nose and I could breathe. Painfully, but breathing. I saw him look through the emergency bag and began working on my leg. I tried to look at it but Scott grabbed my face with his other hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember when we were younger and I injured my arm pretty badly. But you, you put your body in front of my arm so that I wouldn't see it. You always told me it's better not to look at it. So listen to your own advice and don't look at it."

I smiled at him though. He was right, I should not look since it would just make me more worried. Virgil started to move on my ribs and I gasped out in pain. Scott and Virgil tried to hold me to still my movements. Virgil spoke out, "Easy there Mina. Judging by the scans from the medical device, your worse injuries is your leg and ribs. You don't want to move too much or it could puncture your lungs." Scott grabbed my hand again and I squeezed it once. Virgil added, "I can only wrap your ribs right now, but we need to fix the broken ones immediately. Also I am going to give you your attack medicine since the medical scanner indicates your chest is aching, but not from injuries."

I gave Scott and squeeze and slightly flinched at the needle. I was not like John who could not stand the things, but does not mean I liked being around them or have them poked into me. Scott helped Virgil place the wraps around my torso and even though I tried to hold it I screamed. The masked muffled the screams, but I could see my brother's flinching.

Gordon's voice rang out, "Dad, Carmina, guys, this wasn't an accident or a meteor. A missile hit the hull. Someone attacked Thunderbird Five."

A voice I didn't expect rang out, "But who?" John stated.

My father moved toward John and Virgil join him as well knowing there was nothing at the moment he could do to help me. I could slightly see Virgil helping John to oxygen and trying to keep him awake.

Gordon spoke out again, "We got a caution and warning light on our EPS system."

My father ordered, "Attempt manual override."

Gordon moved toward the panels, "No, that's a negative." Gordon slammed the panel.

My father looked around and then ordered, "We have to get back to Thunderbird Three. Scott you need to carry Carmina out. Gordon help him with the oxygen tank. Virgil and I will help John."

They all responded, "FAB."

Scott started to shift my body and have my legs resting under on of his arms and most of my back under his other. I tried to move my arm to help him balance the weight, but my ribs protested and I gasped. Scott stopped moving and spoke to me, "It's fine Carmina. You don't weigh a lot and you can move your torso. It's alright." I slightly nodded and soon saw Gordon in my view. He smiled slightly and grabbed the oxygen container.

I could see the other's trying to get to the door. Virgil tried to open the hatch, "The locking mechanism jammed."

What was going on?

Then a deep British voice rang out through Thunderbird Five's intercoms, "Attention Thunderbird Five. As you can see I've taken over your facilities. You no longer have control of your operational systems." The video link came on from the Island and a Red-coated figure appeared on the screen.

My father switched positions helping John with Virgil and moved toward the screen. Virgil helped John sit back down and Scott returned to the position before with Gordon's help.

The figure told another unknown person, "Warm them up Transom."

A female British voice responded, "Increasing temperature to maximum."

We could see Kyrano and Onaha being dragged into the room. Brains was in the background as well. Then for unknown causes, Kyrano fell to the ground clutching his head. My father spoke out, "Okay you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?"

The figure smirked, "Oh, how rude of me. You can call me 'The Hood.' Now listen Mr. Tracy, we won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks of the world starting with the Bank of London. The world's monetary system will be in chaos and the Thunderbirds will be held responsible."

Gordon yelled out, "You'll never get away with it!"

My father questioned, "Why the Thunderbirds?"

The Hood responded, "An eye for an eye, ."

"An eye for an eye?"

"Perhaps you've forgotten me, but surely you remember saving the life of my brother, Kyrano," The Hood looked at Kyrano.

One of the henchmen grabbed Kyrano and brought him on screen, "I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy. I thought he was dead!"

The Hood laughed, "Take them away."

The henchmen replied and grabbed all of our friends except Brains, but I noticed one thing. Where were Alan, TinTin, and Fermat? I wanted to say something but when I tried to move I fell back in pain and Scott held me. He grabbed my hand again and looked directly at me. As if he was saying not to move.

A sneeze when out in the control room. Brains tried to cover it up. The Hood looked at Brains and then continued his rant, "You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body, but you have no idea how powerful my mind has become. Now you will suffer, as I suffered. Waiting for a rescue that will never come."

The Hood motioned something and the systems started shutdown. My father screamed, "Wait!" However, it was heard to no one. He changed his attitude and asked my Gordon, "What's the status report?"

Gordon check the mainframe, "The CO-2 levels are rising."

"Aright, Gordon with the oxygen scrubber to the emergency batteries to clean the air. John, Scott, Carmina stay where you are."

Virgil asked my father, from his position with John, "How long will that give us?"

He didn't know the answer and John couldn't think straight with the most likely concussion. I grabbed the mask and pulled it down, "A..bout. about four.. hours..."

My voice was so quiet but Scott heard me. He replaced the mask and repeated my answer, "Carmina said about four hours. But I don't think Carmina has that long as well. Her breathing is not under control."

"We understand that Scott. There must be another way to get more power," my father replied.

I could tell he was thinking, then I remembered one of the biggest dampeners on the power. I tried to bring down the mask again but Scott stopped me, "No, Mina. You need to keep it on." I tried to stop him but I moved my injuries again and gasped out in pain.

My father came towards us, "Carmina, we will be fine. We just have to..." He stopped talking when he noticed the look in my eyes. "Scott, she's trying to tell us something, let her."

I pulled the mask down, "ce..cen..cent..central...Gra...gra..gravity." Scott replaced the mask since my breathing sped up again, but I controlled it with the oxygen.

My father and Scott looked confused and luckily John heard it, even through his concussion, "Dad's she's talking about the central gravity control. We turned it on to fix the repairs and that's..." he stopped due to the station explosion and him clutching his injuries, but he continued, "It's why the anti-gravity didn't stop our movements or the panel. We need to turn it off it can save energy. And turn on Carmina's boots. With our gravity, she might hurt her injuries more. Do you have yours on Scott?"

"Yeah, I normally don't wear them since they are heavy on Earth, but I before I took Carmina up here," Scott replied.

My father moved toward the panel and John told him how change the system to completely shutdown gravity in all sectors. It could save the most energy. My father used to be an astronaut, but they did not have the systems like Thunderbird Five does. I could feel the weight lifted off my chest and Scott and I started to move toward the ceiling but Scott turned on his boots and my father turned on mine. My legs kept most of my body down, while Scott's did the rest.

"About how much time was added with that change?" Virgil asked.

This time John replied, "Now we have about six hours."

We all sighed with little relief, but what could happen in six hours.

All of a sudden a transmission came out, "Dad!"

It was Alan! Gordon and my father moved their bodies toward the control panel. "Alan, where are you? Are you safe?"

Alan replied, "Yeah. I'm at the replay station with Fermat and TinTin. Fermat's going to hack into the main computer system and give control of Thunderbird Five back to you."

"Okay, we're standing by," My father replied and Virgil helped John, with his gravity boots to the control chair. John was more functioning then me and could get the connection faster than the others even with a concussion.

The screen all of a sudden was showing static and Alan's picture was getting hard to see. You can hear Fermat in the background, "They're on to us, we're being jammed."

"Can you finish it?" Alan asked.

"I'll try."

My dad responded, "Alan, what's happening?"

"Hang in there, Dad. One more minute, okay?"

Fermat added, "It's not going to work Alan. The signal's too weak for data transmission."

"Dad can you hear me? They're jamming our signal. We're going to lose you. Don't worry... I'll take care of everything...Okay?"

"That's a negative Alan. It's too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point," the signal started to go out more. "Alan? Can you read me? Alan?"

"...Dad!...," more static.

"Alan, we're loosing you!" My father and Alan screamed at the same time, but the transmission was cut off.

Scott looked at me and I did the same. Why is this happening?

* * *

Time Skip - Lady P has arrived on the Island -

* * *

 _(1st person - Carmina)_

I think four or five hours had passed and I could feel the sweat on my body and I knew the others could too. The heat was getting so much I made me want to fall asleep with injuries and breathing problems I just wanted it to go away. Scott kept lightly tapping my face and I knew he was tired too, but he kept helping me. Gordon or Virgil did the same for John. Which was harder since he had a head injury.

To make the situation less tense my father joked, "Whew, somebody roll down a window, it's getting a little hot in here."

My brother's and I slightly laughed. Everyone was tired.

Virgil checked one of the warning screens, "Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in thirty-seven minutes."

Scott, as tired as he is stated, "Oxygen's out in thirty, so we won't feel a thing." I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. "Ouch... Carmina?"

My father spoke, "She's telling you two to stop it and so am I."

Gordon now added, "Come on, Dad. Situation's hopeless."

"No it's not. There is still time. We've got people on the ground working for us," my father added.

Gordon laughed, "Alan? He's just a kid!"

"And you aren't far yourself, Gordon," I thought to myself. Then even though my breathing was getting harder I took the mask off and firmly spoke, "He's a Tracy."

Scott, as always, replaced the mask and my brother's and father looked at me.

They calmed down and I could feel them relaxing again but that was not a good sign. It mean they were loosing oxygen. I squeezed Scott and I could see his response times were slower. He realized this and starting talking, but I could not understand what he was trying to say. Being able to breathe was getting harder and harder. I tried to squeeze his hand again, but all I heard what my twin screaming out my name.

Then I passed out.

* * *

Also I wanted to add a note. Some of these lines are directly from the Movie. I transcribed them to fit into the story. Most of the time I changed it up and chose a different person to speak them. Plus the station scene was shone more.

Well how was that? Is it different then other Tracy sister stories? Is is different then my other Tracy sister story? Let me know what you think! Comment and follow!


End file.
